Quant un chat et une banane sont sur un bateau
by Sa-chat
Summary: Une fangirl qui possède le fruit neko neko no mi version chat sur le bateau des mugiwaras et que le bateau est gardé par un marimo vite rejoint par un cook. SANXZO Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous =D**

**Voilà une histoire que j'ai écrit rapidement avec comme couple zoro et sanji (homophobe passé votre chemin)**

**Les personnages son de Eiichirō Oda, Sauf Sacha, qui est une fangirl avec le fruit du neko neko no mi version changeant selon l'histoire. Elle ne prend jamais sa forme humaine. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**C'es du M, car du lemon vas arriver (je vous vois déjà baver bande de pervers(es))**

* * *

**T**out était calme sur le Sunny. Ce jour-là, l'équipage du mugiwara étaient partis faire des emplettes dans la ville qu'ils venaient d'accoster. Seul Zoro était resté pour surveiller le bateau. Et quelle meilleure façon de surveiller le Sunny Go que de faire une sieste à l'ombre des orangers de Nami ? En même temps il profitait que le navire soit calme, pas de capitaine bruyant, d'explosion venant du canonnier ou du charpentier, pas squelette poussant la chansonnette, pas de femmes curieuses ou démoniaque et surtout, pas de cuisinier courant après ses mélorines. Un satané gentleman à deux berrys qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir un beau petit cul, un corps fin cachant une puissance incroyable dans les jambes foutrement sexy et ses courbes si... Euh Oh stop ! Mais à quoi il pensait ? C'était son rival, sa seule présence l'horripilait et lui donnait envie de lui foutre un coup de sabre où il pensait, de se battre avec lui, de le taquiner, de le plaquer contre un mur, de dévorer ses lèvres et de ... Non mais c'est bon ça va faut arrêter de fabuler là. Secouant sa tête, le bretteur se leva pour aller se changer les idées en passant un tête-à-tête avec ses haltères.

**Z**oro ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ses sentiments nouveaux qui l'essayait et qu'il n'acceptait pas. Car oui, le vert est amoureux de Sanji, mais il ne concevait pas son homosexualité. Et à cause de toutes ses pensées en tête, il n'avait pas vu le chat, que l'équipage avait adopté il y a quelques îles, l'observé tel une fangirl. Et oui, ce chat tellement mignon était en fait une détentrice du fruit du démon neko neko no mi version chat et qui avait flairé le yaoi à plein nez.

* * *

**Voilou ! Bon c'est court, mais c'est parce-que la coupure se plaisait bien là. La suite arrive bientôt, elle est déjà écrite. **  
**J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plus =3 (gomen pour les fautes qui doivent encore polluer ma fic malgré mes différentes corrections ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà =3**

**Bon vu que le chapitre d'avant était hyper méga court (et surtout parce-que j'en ai eu honte), je poste le deuxième le même jour =3**

**Sinon ça n'a pas changé ^^**

* * *

**Q**uelques minutes plus tard, Sanji avait fini de faire ses emplettes et retourna sur le bateau, les bras bien chargés de bonne chose. C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi et il devait encore penser au repas de ce soir. Pourquoi ne pas faire une tarte aux framboise pour le dessert et en plat principale un lapin aux pruneaux et pour Luffy des steaks. Comment un humain pouvait avaler temps de choses, c'est inimaginable le nombre de tonne que ce Capitaine pouvait ingurgiter.

**L**e cook visualisait déjà avec précision le repas du soir quand il fut interrompus par la vision d'un marimo qui faisait ses exercices quotidiens avec des poids de 500 kg chacun. Le blond resta un moment comme ça à contempler le bretteur, voir ses muscles seyant rouler sous sa peau bronzée, faisant ressortir ses cicatrices, lui donnant un air des plus viril et sexy. Sanji suivait du regard une goutte de sueur qui glissait de ses puissantes épaules et soulignant chaque courbe du torse de Zoro avant de disparaître dans les tissus du pantalon. Le coq était tellement absorbé par ce spectacle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le vert le regardait d'un regard interrogateur.

_« Oï love-cook, tu es déjà rentré ? »_

**S**anji repris rapidement ses esprits, répriment les rougeurs qui menaçaient d'apparaître et remercia intérieurement imbécillité du bretteur de ne pas avoir remarqué la manière dont il le dévorait du regard. Cependant, une certaine fangirl (qui s'appelle Sacha en passant) n'avait rien perdu de la scène et une quelconque idée commençait à germer dans son cerveau perverti. Le blond repris une expression plus normal et répondit au vert.

_« Oui, je vais ranger les courses, viens m'aider si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire »_

**Z**oro grommela de mécontentement, mais il alla tout de même aider le cook qui partait avec une partie des sacs. Quand ils furent dans la cale, Sanji ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher le bretteur du regard, nourrissant à chaque instant les sentiments qu'il avait pour le marimo. Car contrairement à l'autre, lui il avait tout accepté. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, mais il s'était fait une raison.

**P**endant ce temps-là, un petit félin passait par là et déposa inopinément une peau de banane au niveau de Sanji. Et bien-sûr comme tout était calculé, le pauvre cuisinier marcha sur cette peau de banane extrêmement glissante et tomba. Il avait fermé les yeux, s'attendant à subir un choque violant, mais il ne passa rien. Quand il ouvra les yeux, il remarqua qu'il avait atterrit sur Zoro (comme par hasard). Les deux hommes se retrouvaient sur le sol, l'un à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'autre, leur visage à quelques centimètres et leur souffle s'emmêlait doucement. Sanji avait le feu aux joue et son cœur battait irrégulièrement. D'ici il pouvait sentir l'odeur épicée de la tête d'algue qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Puis les lèvres légèrement entrouverte du bretteur étaient si désirable, si appétissante, tellement que le cuistot ne put résister plus longtemps et approcha son visage de celui du vert.

* * *

**Oui je sais, pourquoi j'ai coupé là ? Mais parce-que je suis sadique niark niark niark *s'enfuis avant qu'une horde de fangirl (ou fanboy) ne lui cours après avec différents instrument plus ou moins dangereux pour sa santé.***

**La suite arrive bientôt, je doit encore la taper sur l'ordi et la corriger.**


	3. Chapter 3 LEMON !

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. C'est du lemon !**

**Je vous laisse savourer à votre guise. **

* * *

_« Oï baka cook, tu fais quoi là ! »_

Sanji ne répondit pas et sans laisser le temps au bretteur de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zoro pour un baiser chaste. Le vert ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Le blond était en train de l'embrasser, la chose qu'il voulait le plus au monde était en train de se réaliser et la seule réaction qu'il eut fut de le repousser et de sortir ses sabres, pensant qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

_« Teme, tu te fout de moi c'est ça ? »_

Sanji voulait répondre, mais Zoro lui fonçait dessus avec ses sabres et un combat s'en suivit. Le bretteur était violent, mais Sanji réussi à s'approcher suffisamment près de Zoro pour le ré-embrasser. Encore une fois le vert voulait le repousser, mais Sanji avait le dessus (pour une fois)

_« Tait toi et profite fichu marimo »_

Cette fois, impossible de bouger pour Zoro. Il était complètement sous le contrôle du cook et se laissa aller sous le baiser de ce dernier, il commençait aussi à en quémander plus. Sanji quand à lui, léchait les lèvres du bretteur, lui demandant l'autorisation d'entrer, qui lui fut rapidement accordé. Le baiser se faisait plus profond et plus passionnait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Zoro ne tenait plus et commença à passer une de ses mains sous la chemise du cuisinier qui rompit le baiser. Les deux hommes étaient haletants et se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que le vert ne dévore violemment les lèvres de Sanji en le plaquant contre le sol. Ce dernier fut trop surprit pour réagir et se laissa faire. Le bretteur enleva bien vite la veste du cook tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Puis les baisers se déplacèrent dans le tendre coup de son nakama pour le gouter tendrement. Il avait un goût salé et son odeur mélangeait à la cigarette enivrait Zoro qui baladait ses mains sous la chemise blanche du coq, la déboutonnant en même temps. Quand cette barrière de tissus fut enlevé, le vert s'attaqua aux bouts rose de Sanji. Le blond gémissait à ces traitements et commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Zoro remontait ses lèvres pour atteindre l'oreille de son amant pour la lui mordiller doucement, le faisant gémir un peu plus et lui murmurer avec envie.

_« J'ai envie de toi Sanji »_

Le blond frissonna en entendant son prénom, ce n'est pas tous les jours que zoro l'utilisait et lui aussi avait envie du vert, mais il n'arrivait pas à articuler quoique ce soit de compréhensible. Dire que c'est lui qui menait il y a encore quelques minutes. Pour toute réponse, Sanji embrassa son bretteur avec envie tout en calant bien ses hanches contre les siennes, faisant sentir son niveau d'excitation.

Zoro venait d'enlever sa propre chemise et s'attaquait désormais au pantalon du blond qui alla vite rejoindre la pile de tissus sur le sol. Le vert contempla la bosse qui s'était formé au niveau du boxer de Sanji et il s'entreprit de la lécher à travers le tissu qui devint vite une gêne. Il passa donc sa main sous le boxer pour aller caresser l'intimité du cuisinier qui émit des gémissements qu'il étouffa avec sa main. Zoro termina de déshabiller Sanji et embrassa sa verge avant de la lécher doucement pour commencer. Le cook se courbait sous les coups de langues qui s'attardaient sur le sommet de son érection. Il frissonnait et en voulait plus. Il le fit comprendre par des gémissements plaintifs. Et cela marcha, car le marimo la prit en bouche et commença un lent vas et viens, écoutant le souffle saccadé de Sanji et ses gémissements. Zoro accéléra la cadence au fur et à mesure.

_« Haan zoro... Je... Je vais... »_

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il jouit dans la bouche de son nakama qui avala tout avant de l'embrasser, lui faisant goutter sa propre semence. Zoro enleva ce qui lui restait d'habit pour le plus grand plaisir de Sanji. Il se mit à frotter sa virilité contre celle de son amant et tous les deux gémirent de plaisir tout en vibrant sous les caresses de l'autre.

Le vert présenta ses doigts aux lèvres du blond qui s'empressa de les sucer d'une manière perverse et sensuelle, ce qui augmenta l'excitation du bretteur qui n'en pouvait plus de tenir. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal au cook et se concentra sur la préparation. Quand il eut décrété que ses doigts étaient assé lubrifié, Zoro les présenta à l'anneau de chaire de son compagnon. Il en enfonce un pour commencer, doucement, tout en analysant caque réaction du blond. Quand ce dernier fut habitué, le marimo introduit un second, puis un troisième et fit des mouvements de ciseaux avan les vas et viens. Le cuisinier gémissait d'inconfort quand il sentit l'intrusion, mais rapidement il fut habitué et en prenait plaisir. Surtout quand son amant frôlait sa prostate, là il criait presque.

_« Han.. Zo... Zoro. Han... P... Plus, je veux plus haaaan »_

Le bretteur ne se fit pas prier, sa patience envolée, il enleva ses doigts pour se placer juste à l'entrée. Sanji fit quelques mouvements de hanche pour annoncer qu'il était prêt et surtout impatient. Le vert pénétra le cook le plus doucement possible, contrôlant son envie de le prendre violemment ici et maintenant. Le blond gémissait de douleur et une larme coula sur ses joues. Zoro stoppa net, attendant qu'il s'habitue, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux et l'embrassant. Quand Sanji lui demanda de continuer, il s'introduisit jusqu'à la garde et attendit encore un peu avant de commencer des mouvements de vas et viens. Au départ c'était douloureux pour le cuisiner, mais rapidement il sentit le plaisir l'envahir. D'un coup une décharge fit vibrer tout son corps, Zoro venait de butter sur sa prostate et le faisait voir des étoiles. Remarquant cette réaction, le vert fit en sorte de toucher cette zone à chaque reprise. Sanji hurlait maintenant sons plaisir, passant ses bras derrière la nuque du marimo qui lui caressait sa virilité en même temps. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Effectivement, peu de temps après, il jouit entre leurs deux corps, suivit de près par Zoro.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent au sol, zoro se retirant de son amant avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils sont restaient un petit moment comme ça, avant de réaliser que les autres allaient bientôt revenir et qu'ils ne devaient pas les trouver dans cette position. Se rhabillant à la hâte ils remarquèrent un petit chat gisant dans une mare de sang venant apparemment de son museau, derrière une des caisses. Ils ont eu vite fait de faire le lien entre la peau de banane et le petit félin qui n'en était pas un en vérité, mais une grande fan girl perverse.

Fin ?

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini T^T J'espère que ça vous à plus au moins ^^**

**Fini ? Comment ça fini ? Mais je ne pense pas. Et oui, il vas y avoir une suite dans une autre fan fiction et tout ce que je vous dirais c'est qu'il vas y avoir des bouleversements et pourquoi pas un nouveau couple hein ? Enfin bref, je vous donne rendez-vous dans ma prochaine fanfic les amis =D **

**Review ?**


End file.
